


Королевская битва

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime





	Королевская битва

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Battle Royal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/425258) by Ithiliel Silverquill. 



У Глорфинделя сильно заколотилось сердце: ситуация становилась почти безнадежной. Кони пали, башни снесли, королевы нигде не видно… а теперь еще и над королем нависла угроза…  
Не сегодня, только не в этот раз.  
Воин на черном коне вырвался вперед, сияя в свете факелов, и отрезал собой последний путь к отступлению. Короля окружили, бежать стало некуда… надежды не осталось…  
Глорфиндель лихорадочно перебирал варианты. Ну, разумеется, еще не все потеряно! Такого не может быть!  
– Нет!  
– О да, – Эрестор откинулся в кресле, усмехаясь, как обожравшийся кот. – Шах и мат.  
Глорфиндель нахмурился и сгорбился над шахматной доской. Только не снова.


End file.
